Seven Deadly Sins
by I.F.T.S
Summary: Pride, Wrath, Lust, Envy, Greed, Gluttony, Sloth. Seven names. Seven people. Seven sins. One agenda: find whoever took their master and make them wish they'd never been born. Dark!Guardians and Co. Don't like, don't read.
1. Introducing: Gluttony and Sloth

**Okay, I'm warning you now: I WILL UPDATE THIS ONLY IN MY FREE TIME. So don't expect weekly posts like the others until a spot opens up. Got it? Good. Now, onto what a lot of you have been waiting for!**

**DISCLAIMER: I'm telling you now, you'll get so sick of this...**

He lies in the middle of his king-sized bed, feigning sleep but wide awake. Hunger claws at his belly, but he got up—two hours, was it?—awhile ago and had a sliver of cake. He shouldn't be needing sustenance quite so soon…

"Oh, but you _do_," a deep voice whispers from the shadows. The man on the bed apparently doesn't hear the murmur; the only movement he makes is to roll in the direction of the door. His brown eyes open, staring longingly over the threshold and to his beloved fridge.

"Just go get it," the voice urges, and from the shadows a figure emerges. Tall in stature, his white beard accents his rounded stomach as it tumbles over it. Sharp blue eyes bore into the human still lying on the mattress, and as he steps closer his black leather boots make no sound.

"It'll help you sleep," the newcomer continues, not miffed in the slightest at being ignored. "Besides, it'll spoil soon, and why waste good food? Or do you _want_ to hurt sweet Mina's feelings?"

Something shifts within the man, and he finds himself pushing his three-hundred pound body off the memory foam and onto his aching feet. Deciding against starting up his chair, he grabs his cane and uses that to assist him in the ten feet it takes to get to the kitchen.

Tugging open the refrigerator door, he removes the half left of the double chocolate cake his neighbor had baked him two days before. Slicing himself a third, he places it on a nearby plate that isn't clean in the slightest and picks up a nearby fork that hasn't seen the inside of a dishwasher in weeks.

"Oh, that's certainly not _all_ you're going to get!" the phantom cries, appearing behind him as the male stuffs his face like a starved being. "Weren't you _listening_ earlier?! That cake's about to _spoil_. It will become unsanitary to eat, and you'll have to tell Mina that you couldn't finish it and she'll think that—"

An invisible tremor crashes through the air, stopping the ghost mid-sentence and causing the human to shiver involuntarily.

_Gluttony…_

The being reaches into his long red coat, dropping something round onto the floor and disappearing in a flash of light, but not after a deep sigh works its way into the world. The unsuspecting mortal continues his midnight feast, unaware that his company has left.

Tomorrow morning, every newspaper's headline will be about the massive apartment fire that took the lives of several innocent people; but one man in particular died of smoke inhalation because he couldn't fit through his fire escape window.

* * *

Sunlight streams through a crack in the blinds, and simply by chance it lands right on the girl's eyelids. Her nose twitches in annoyance, forehead scrunching up as she tries to muster up enough energy to leave the warmth of her bed. She has class at eight today, and her work shift starts at one today and then it's back to college until five. After that she has _got_ to work on the term paper due in…two days? She'll have to ask her professor or best friend or something to double check… Oh, and her mother asked her to house sit for the week and her boyfriend wants to go on a date tonight, after she finishes whatever homework that accumulated during the day of course.

Ha. She still has to _start_ on the crap from last night. Maybe she should do that now while she has time…

_But it's all easy stuff,_ a voice scoffs in her mind. _Things you can finish in ten minutes flat. And if, by some terrible twist of fate, you can't get it done, just ask Debbie for her copy; she probably got it done the day before it was handed out._

Well, that solves _that_ problem…looks like she can get in a couple more hours of much needed sleep…Lord knows she didn't get any last night.

_And probably not tonight either, if the date goes as planned._ She smiles to herself, fantasies already playing over her mind's eye. The coffee brewer out in her kitchen screams its done-ness for the rest of the world to hear, but she ignores it. If it burns she'll just make another cup before she heads off to school…

Her landline rings shrilly, drawing the female out of sleep's clutches. She moans loudly, as if the phone might transfer her feeling on being awakened to whoever's calling. Feeling quite angry, she lets the machine get it and roughly pulls the pillow over her head to block out the nasally voice of her boss. Obviously she's missed her first few classes, but she can't seem to work up enough vigor to care.

So what if she misses one class? It's not like they'll take back her scholarship or some other shit like that. People miss class because of sickness or family troubles all the time, so why suddenly crack down on her just because she didn't feel like coming in today? And if her manager even _thinks_ of firing her, then that slut's got another thing coming.

_But she won't go that far, you're her best worker,_ the voice agrees, soothing down the building fury and settling her brain back down into a calm numbness.

Yeah, her best, most _loyal_ employee. This is the first day she's _ever_ missed, so she'll cut her some slack. Yes, that's most definitely what's going to happen…

As slumber regains its hold on her, she snuggles deeper into the blankets to avoid the sudden blast of cold air. But the small man standing beside her bed isn't so lucky, and his usually bleary gold eyes focus momentarily as the unnoticeable wave envelopes him.

_Sloth…_

Sighing slowly, he drifts lazily to the window and passes through it without a sound, leaving the woman to enjoy the rest of her day off.

But that night, she never shows up at the restaurant to meet her date. For she had bled out hours ago, having been shot by a startled cat burglar when she should've been far away, attending to her learning.

**O.O**

**REMEMBER: ODD BALL UPDATES. And for those that want a game plan, here's how the next few chapters are going to go:**

**Next: Lust, Greed, and Envy  
Ch. 3: Pride and Wraith  
Ch. 4: Long Time, No See (First real chapter)**


	2. Introducing: Lust, Envy, and Greed

**Wow, look: two chapters in two days! Don't expect it ever again, just warning you...this shocked me just as much as you. Anyway, some of you were a bit confused at the end of last time, so let me explain:  
The first half was about Gluttony, aka: North. The second: Sloth, who is Sandy.  
WARNING: The first sin is Lust, so...yeah, if you don't like sexual thoughts I suggest skipping. There's nothing really there, just an introduction to her character. But she sure was fun to write (XP)_  
_**

**DISCLAIMER: Really? REALLY?**

He sits alone at the bar, stealing glances at her from the corner of his eye. And _boy_ is there a lot to look at.

Her _gigantic_ rack is practically spilling out her shirt. She probably planned it that way, the little whore she is. Just like she planned on wearing shorts that show anyone behind her what her front door looks like. But hey, it's not like he can blame her; they _do_ make her perfectly tanned, mile-long legs look, if possible, _longer._

And don't get him _started _on her ass. There's no way that thing is natural, but then again she's about as Barbie as it gets. Not that there's anything wrong with that…

The only things not faked on her gorgeous body are probably her lips. So plumb yet delicate, and perfectly proportioned the way plastic surgery just can't replicate. The blood red color of her lipstick just accents it all.

God, what he wouldn't give for a _taste._ He can almost feel her baby soft skin sliding against his own, legs wrapped tightly around his waist as his teeth sink into the flesh of her neck…

"Well, what's stopping you?" a sultry female voice purrs, a tan, long fingered hand ghosting up his pale arm. "Don't you see the way her eyes flicker at you? The way she dressed up, just to grab your attention? She's just _screaming_ to be fucked." The last part is whispered millimeters away from his ear by a ruby colored mouth as lilac eyes blink lazily at the other woman.

The male's pupils dilate as the fantasy continues to play out in his mind. Ducking his head to hide his reaction, he shifts in his seat to alleviate the tightening in his pants.

His company notices, and with a half-lidded smile she drapes herself over his back, pushing her own well-endowed chest into his shoulders as she twines her arms around his neck.

"Go on, take what's yours. She's practically having an orgasm just from you _watching_ her. As soon as she steps out for a smoke, draw her into the alley where you won't be disturbed…"

Her short, spiked blonde hair brushes against his check, and he shivers in anticipation. Yes, the back way will be perfect; she can scream all she wants and her stud of a man won't hear…

Just as promised, the first woman raises her hand to catch the bar tender's attention and quickly pays him for her beer before removing a pack of cigarettes from her purse as she heads for the door. He waits a few moments before following her lead and paying for his vodka.

But as he opens the door, a blast of warm air causes his violet eyed shadow to shiver as the message riding it reaches her ears.

_Lust…_

She sighs longingly, waving goodbye to the man already leading the brunette into the darkened alleyway as she disappears.

Tomorrow morning though, as the owner of the bar opens up for the breakfast rush, he finds the body of one of his nightly regulars propped against the wall; barely recognizable after having his face beat in.

* * *

After she dropped the keys for the fourth time, she honestly considered walking home. Lord knows it'd be safer than driving in her condition…

Her condition caused by that back stabbing _bitch._

Finally unlocking the car door, she stabs the key into the ignition and quickly backs out, nearly hitting someone's car.

Whatever. They probably deserved it.

"Yeah, but do they deserve it more than _her_?" a brown haired male asks from her passenger side. She doesn't react other than the twitch that starts up in her right eye, but the boy doesn't seem perturbed. "I mean, really, who's more justified to rot in hell than a best friend that stole your crush and _knew_ what they were doing?! Something like that's just unforgivable!"

"I fucking hate her!" the blonde screams as she stops at a red light, pounding her wheel. "She _knew_ I was falling for Bryan, and what does she do? Dresses like a complete slut and practically shoves her fat ass in his face! I bet their shagging each other in the janitor's closet right now!" The light changes, and she shoves her foot on the gas.

"That's right girlfriend, let it all out," the brunette encourages, brown eyes sparkling. "It's better for your health not to keep this bottled up."

"And then, she had the audacity to _apologize; _while hanging off _his_ arm!" she exclaims, not noticing when she slips over the speed limit. "More like rub it in my face. And what does he see in her anyway? I mean, I can barely see _anything _through all that acne."

The boy shrugs, looking down at his nails. "Maybe he's just looking for a good fuck buddy. He'll ditch her in a week."

"I guess I can understand if he just wants a good lay," she musses acidly. "She's perfect for the job, seeing as she's already done every other guy and is as loose as the gym door."

"Exactly. And once he comes to his senses and sees that's all she's good for, he'll come sprinting for you. You are, after all, _so_ much prettier than her."

"And I bet she's not even that great! Besides, all the guys say the tighter the better anyway." Her eyes mist over, and her hands tighten on the steering wheel. "Jesus fucking Christ, I hope she gets pregnant. No, I hope she gets _AIDS._ Damn bitch deserves everything that comes her fucking way."

"Definitely." The boy nods once, then stiffens as the radio crackles for a second as an invisible signal blocks the satellite.

_Envy…_

"Well, gotta go. Hope you solve your problem soon," he says as he passes through the door. Just as he vanishes, she erupts in sobs; tears blurring her vision so much that she doesn't see the red light, or the truck that slams into her car.

She was dead before the second flip.

* * *

It doesn't make any sense.

Really, it truly just doesn't click in his mind why the bank won't loan him the money. His credit score is amazing. Well, it was the last time he checked six years ago.

But that's beside the point.

He _needs_ that money to buy the car. The car that _everyone_ has.

"Everyone except you," a rich, smooth voice corrects.

The man runs a hand through his already overly-mussed blonde hair, pacing unknowingly in front of an audience. Though technically one apparition isn't a large mass of spectators…

"You'd best come up with a plan to get one quickly, I heard Jacquie got one yesterday," the spirit continues, gold eyes tracking the human's every move. "Don't as me how; I'm just as surprised. I'd be willing to bet she got one illegally…" he trails off suggestively.

The man stops his agitated walking as a new thought breaks into his mind.

_Does he really need this?_

"What?!" the ghost shouts, leaping to his feet. "What do you mean '_do you need this_'?! Of course you do; you'll be the laughing stock of the community if you don't have one by the Christmas party! Christ, and I thought you were human!"

_But a new model will come out soon…I can just be the first to get that…_

"Oh sure, you're going to put all your eggs in one basket and hope that redeems you?" the phantom shakes his head, blowing a midnight strand of his hair out of his face. "Fine. Drive around in your outdated piece of shit while the rest of the world enjoys the new luxury you will never have."

Blue eyes widen as a new plan forms in his head; one where he gets both the new car and still saves for the one in the future…

"Ah, see! I knew if you used your head you could do it!" the specter applauds, liking the man's thinking. "Besides, if she got it illegally then she won't dare report the theft to the police!"

The two practically fly out of the house, not even bothering to lock the door behind them. In seemingly no time at all they arrive on the other side of town, stopping only when they reach a lovely two story brick face house.

And sitting in the driveway is the model causing the man _so much grief._ Virtually drooling, he quietly unlatches the gate; ignoring the red 'beware of dog' sign hanging right in his face. Creeping up to the vehicle, he tests the door.

Unlocked. How stupid can these people be?

"Apparently very," the invisible one answers. "I still don't know how she managed to get this thing…"

The man ignores the side comments, instead slipping into the driver's seat and reaching his hand to get into the steering console. Breaking it open, he tries to find the right wires.

"Shit," he curses quietly, squinting in the darkness. _If only I had a light…_

"You do, idiot; on your key—" the phantom stops, stiffening as an undetectable wave swallows him.

_Greed…_

It passes quickly, and he sighs in disgust. "Really?" he asks nothing as his disappears. Almost instantly, the male seems to remember the little light attached to his keychain, and he digs around in his pants pocket for them. But they slip out, landing on the ground and sliding away with a loud clamor.

Groaning internally, he climbs out of the car and crawls on his hands and knees until he finds them. Smiling in success, he stands to return to the prior task but comes face to snout with a _very_ angry looking Pit-bull. It snarls once, then lunges for his throat before he can even blink.

The same can not be said for his death. _That_ took quite a few shakes of the dog's massive head.

**O.O**

**Okay, first off: I have nothing against Pit-Bulls. I love them to death, but they are notoriously known for being...mean. So...belt up.  
REMEMBER: Next- Pride and Wrath. Then the _real_ fun gets here. And for the confused: the characters introduced are, in this order: Tooth, Jamie, and Pitch. Which leaves Bunny and Jack for next time! Wonder who's who...(JK, I know you know too!) **

**guardianofartbravery: **Yes, the first one was the Guardian we know as North, but in here he is known as Gluttony. The second was Sloth, who I've based off Sandy. And I ended each section with the human's deaths because they aren't called the 'seven **deadly** sins' for nothing!

**Wolfwind97: **I'm so glad you found this! I plan on leaving a note in the a/n of BLtN, KS, and SP for all the others that voted/ care about this baby, so if you know anybody that wanted to read this I'd appreciate it if you told them about it's posted-ness. Thanks so much for the encouragement!

**B0nk3rs: **Love the name, and thanks!

**Guest 7/23/13: **It just so happened to come today, which is more than I expected...

**8fangirl8: **Ya! You found this! Is it bad that I danced when I saw that you reviewed? Anyway, just for a teaser, Jack's going to be in the Pride/Wrath chapter. Have fun figuring out which he is(though I think you'll get it instantly)!

**Phoenix Risin: **Phoenix! YOU'RE HERE! Oh, and ya; that was Gluttony and Sloth. Lust, Envy, and Greed were this chapters, and Pride and Wrath are next time!


	3. I Apologize

**As you can probably see, this isn't a real chapter. Because of life (mainly school), I don't know when I'll be able to post new chapters. This DOES NOT mean I'm abandoning this story, I have too many ideas with where this can go, it just means that updates will be...wide-spread. So you can either stick with me until things settle down or you can take me and this fic off your watch list. The choice is up to you.**

**Thanks for all your support; I don't know what I did to deserve all of you wonderful readers!**

**Sincerely, **

** I.F.T.S**


End file.
